Many fragmenting warheads include features designed to attenuate the shock of a detonating explosive (within the warhead) acting against the wall of an outer fragmentation casing. Detonation shock pressures are typically many orders of magnitude greater than the material strength of a fragmentation casing. If not mitigated, the shock waves can overdrive the fragmentation casing causing it to be obliterated into powder instead of usable fragments. Conventional shock mitigation for a fragmentation warhead relies on the inclusion of elastomeric buffer layer(s) or other materials disposed between a fragmentation casing and an explosive fill. The primary limitation of this approach is that these layer(s)/material(s) must be added as a secondary operation after the fragmentation casing or warhead has been fabricated. Such secondary operations are time consuming, add to overall cost, require a certain degree of precision that results in inherent imperfections, and can separate from the final product if not properly installed.